Bond
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had a strong bond which was torn apart in their early teen years. Now, they find themselves as enemies whom they "despise". But still, feelings don't evaporate so when need be, will they still keep their promises? Follow their story and indulge yourselves in the journey of young love. Used to be titled "I Used To Know You"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"Somebody help her," shouted the teacher.

"She's not breathing properly."

"Her pulse is slowing down."

Nobody saw the boy, who was for once forgotten, growing pale. Sweat accumulated on his brows and ran down his cheek thinking feverishly about what could be happening or if he was at fault.

And then all the students looked simultaneously at the boy who ran right across the room to her.

Percy Jackson was the only one who in that moment had the most sense to take her to the medical room. He picked her up in her arms, close, and ran straight out of doors and corridors to the nurses'.

"Oh my, this is serious, I'll... I'll go call the doctor," and with that, the nurse promptly left the room to the likes of a troubled "bad" boy.

The "bad" boy was watching her in desperation asking, pleading her to wake up silently.

And he wondered if he would ever again have the chance to correct himself, to rectify his mistakes and if he could again see her beautiful face in graceful motion, even if it was only to slap his stupid face again and again.

_I wish you die right now._

_I wouldn't care if you died right now._

He, Percy Jackson, was stupid.

Why did he have to tell her these lies?

He had watched as her face contracted to a painful expression and then tears accumulating at the corners of her eyes trying so hard to fall softly on her cheeks. Her expression shouted pain and he immediately felt guilty. No human deserved to hear those lines and a person as good at heart as she was definitely didn't.

He threw up his hand in frustration, and let his fingers yank his hair out, and he realized only when his arm rested on his check to block out everything, that he, after so many damned years was crying.

Crying for a girl who was his arch-enemy.

Because along the way, his feeling had changed, yet again, only to be melted with the ones of his childhood days.

The days when they both sat on the swings together, played together, danced together, ate together, and slept together, together, together, together.

The days when his mom and her dad said that one day they would be their _in-laws_ and his dad and her mom, turned up their noses and said simultaneously, _never._

They took after them, the "_never"_ ones; the once they admired but resented; the ones who left their family.

He let his tears fall on his jeans, thick and salty.

Why did he have to say something so inhuman, when he didn't even mean to?

Was he ever going to forgive himself if something happened to her-?

Her body gave a jerk. Her breathing became ragged.

In that moment he knew what to do and he did just that.

CPR

One, two, three, four, five and push.

One, two, three, four, five and push.

One, two, three, four, five and push.

And her eyes jerked awake.

Just looking at her eyes, even if they were wet, something broke inside her and he completely broke down. His breathing became ragged, because of his tears, mind it, and his arms slid down on her body and he engulfed her in a bear hug, holding her tightly, not letting go, and crying... with relief and hate for himself.

"Annabeth," he found himself whispering, "Annabeth, Annabeth, don't do that ever again, understand, I won't be able to bear it if... if... if something ever... ever hap... happened to you."

Annabeth found herself crying too, but she didn't understand what happened. All she knew that Percy Jackson, her once best friend, was crying and she would do anything for him, at least for this moment.

-x—

When the doctor came, with the nurse tagging along (and who just happened to be married to each other), all they saw was two teenagers intense care for each other. The school's "bad" boy was on sleeping on top of the school's "angel".

Not in a dirty way, but more of a protective way.

The boy had his arms around the girl's body and tears stains on his cheek.

The girl was semi-asleep while whispering "Its' okay, its' okay."

It was a sweet moment, no doubt. The nurse rested her head on her husbands' shoulder and a smile spread on both their faces.

Ah, young love.

-x—

And of course they forgot what had happened that day.

Next day onwards they began behaving the same way they did before.

But of course, some feelings, some actions have a way of seeping into the most common habits.

The feeling of love manages to come to light, always.

Percy Jackson had vowed to protect Annabeth from anything and everything, even from himself, if need be.

-x—

The diagnoses came.

Reason for Annabeth's plight: Intense emotional shock.

Percy Jackson's world collapsed on top of him, breaking him down.

But he would stand up again.

-PAGE BREAK-

**A/N: Hello fellas!**

**I know! I know! I have got two stories up and running right now but I wanted this up too.**

**Tell me how this is.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND PM.**

**I want a minimum of 5-10 reviews and then I will update. I want to know if people like it or not.**

**And tell me if you find something bad, I won't mind.**

**ATHPJ- out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Annabeth**

"You know what happened yesterday?" Silena asked, joyous.

"Is it related to me?"I asked.

"Well, duh!" she rolled her eyes.

"Then yes, obviously. Well, duh!," I imitated her.

"Annabeth," she complained like a child, "you are no fun, you know."

"But you still find it in your life the time to entertain me and by time, I mean, almost all the time."

"Nah, I just think you need someone to cheer you up," she said, "but now I feel that you are better left alone," and she stormed off, stomping her heels in an indignant way.

I sigh mentally.

One

Two

Three

Four-

"Annabeth, you are so mean," and we crack up.

That is Silena Beureguard, ma ami.

"But tell me, how was it being kissed by him?" She arched up an eyebrow.

"Whom? Jake? Fine. Like normal kissing."

"No silly, by Percy Jackson."

"Silena, do you even know the difference between a kiss and a CPR? I doubt it."

"Whatever, Anna. Good luck convincing everyone that." She left me then to join her bf Bekendorf.

It was lunch.

Was it too obvious that I was sad.

I know why he did that. I know why he saved me.

It was guilt.

_I met him in the corridor. Nobody was there except him._

_But there was an unspoken rule to ignore the other. But as fate would have had it, to reach our classes we had to cross each other._

_We made our way across, being very careful not to clash but my feet slipped, he tripped on my outstretched leg, my hand flew forward, wanting a support, and hit his cheek, his hand trying to support me, latched on my waist, but my hand reaching his shirt pulling him close, and finally due to that jerky abrupt motion, his other hand pulled at my shirt tearing it._

_One heavy moment passed._

'_Sorry," we both simultaneously said._

_The matter should have been left their alone, but- oh of course- we just had to linger on._

"_You should have paid attention," he finally said._

"_You just had to walk close to me.'_

"_You just had to slip."_

_Our voices rose._

"_You are a jerk. You knew this would happen."_

"_I am not a prophet. But you are Annabeth."_

"_Yes, and now blame me for everything."_

"_No, you think you are so –oh so- mighty and that we all should bow to you," and he had the audacity to mock bow._

"_No, Perseus, not everything you say is correct, you know. You don't know how much you hurt the people around you."_

_His temper was rising. The tip of his nose was becoming white._

"_I wish you just die right now."_

_I blinked._

"_I wouldn't care, I..I..umm...I, I would die... I mean, I wish you would die, yeah, you die," but my voice broke, I was not one but convincing. But I was hurt._

"_I wouldn't even care if you die right now."_

_Tears poured down my face. I could never stop my face in front of him, maybe because I had made myself believe that he was safe?_

_Suddenly his face cleared, as if he just realised what he had said._

_He opened his mouth to say something but I was long gone._

_Using a handkerchief, I wiped my eyes dry and willed them to be still and went on to attend my classes._

_But I couldn't pay attention._

Maybe he meant it, maybe he didn't.

I don't care, he doesn't matter.

I joined the line and bought myself some cookies. I needed sugar right now, and chocolate. Chocolate always helped.

Annabeth, control.

It was a long time ago. We both have come a long way since that day and we'll never go back to being 5 year olds ever again; so just forget him.

I sat down on my usual seat. My friends, some gave a slight nod towards me, some shouted out, "Yo, what's up, bro?"

They were happy. And that is why I call them the-middle-between-friends-and-acquaintances friends.

Katie tried to strike up a conversation with me.

"Yo girl, what's up?" she asked me, bouncing up and down. Looking at her, I knew there was good news. Maybe her and Travis were finally going out?

But I was just too consumed by pressure.

My face contorted. Tears once again flowed down. I got up and slammed my hand down. "I am perfectly fine, thank you," it came out louder than I meant it to.

I plastered a smile and walked out.

I knew that the whole of the cafeteria was staring at me.

I also knew it was totally wrong of me to shout at Katie.

And I knew that this time she was wondering what she did wrong.

Gods, I need to apologise to her.

Bad Annabeth, bad.

I needed to clear my head. I made my way to my car.

But then again I think, was it so much of a problem?

Was my getting frustrated at Percy really justified?

Was I becoming vain, thinking only about my problems, that only my problems are big?

Because I still recall, people all over the world were facing bigger problems. Much bigger.

The whole of the cafeteria was entranced by Annabeth's spectacular leave but nobody thought about it much. They all thought that today's entertainment was over.

But then they turned at the table overturning, spilling its contents spiralling down.

Percy Jackson was standing up with his fists raised. His expression gave a fearful vibe but if someone looked closer they would see the pain filtered in them.

He muttered, "Sh t! F ^*!"

Then walked out with his fists clenched tight.

**A/N: Long time no see peeps!**

**How do you think this turned out?**

**Review, 5 atleast.**

**Tell me what you want/ what you would like/ what you think would happen or has happened.**

**ATHPJ-out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Annabeth POV**

I needed a ride.

But the only problem: it wasn't an ideal countryside, and I couldn't exactly go far. Where I expected trees to be and a clean rode to clear my mind there were buildings and dirt and constant honking of cars.

And then, when I was a bit over 10 metres from my school I heard a too familiar honk.

And he never leaves me alone.

I tried to let him out of my mind but then he gave constant beeping after 2 minutes. Finally I had had enough. I put my foot on the pedal and zoomed across as fast as I could (which was not fast enough).

Was it weird that we could converse with car horns?

Percy: What? Now you go roaming about town?

Me: I DO whatever I want. Who the hell are you?

Percy: Enemy.

Me: Point proven. How can I trust you?

Percy: You don't need to. I am just a shadow.

Right now we had left the main city and come to an ideal place, the one with trees on the sidewalk and water on the shore.

Me: Ever realized that maybe, maybe nobody needs you.

Right then I knew I hit a nerve.

I didn't hear another honk for a few odd metres.

Me: These places are risky, Percy and you know it. Tell me one time when you came here.

(No answer)

Me: Percy! Please! The roads are slippery here... and broken and your car is, you know, sleek and not fit for this.

(No answer)

Me: Percy?

My loud honking was met with a significant

THUD!

And a sudden screeching of tyres.

I braked and got out.

Looking back I was met with a horrifying sight.

Percy's car was shoved inside a tree. Looking from here, I could well imagine the impact.

I ran towards the car dialling 911.

Inspite of myself, a few tears leaked down my face. I called out to him, "PERCY! ARE YOU ALIVE?"

_HONK!_

Not dead, yet.

I didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

Reaching the inside, I pulled out the door with a bang.

His body was limped over the wheel, his hands in a protective posture. Shards of broken glass lay littered over him. The side-view mirror was nowhere in sight. Leaning towards him I saw that the side was caved in, suffocating him.

Don't even ask about the blood. I resisted the urge of doubling over.

"Oh Percy! You stupid stupid stupid, stupid! I warned you1"

I took his face in my hand and saw his signature smirk; only this time it was genuine.

I resisted the urge to melt down.

I tried to drag him out, but he was heavy. But I managed. Dragging him to my car I began cleaning his wounds to the best of my ability. I tried to avoid looking at his forehead where a huge cut now resided.

"Who asked you to follow me?"

"Sorry!" he whispered.

And I hugged him. His hands tightened around my back, mine around his neck.

"You bad bad boy," I reprimanded, "Don't ever ever pull that again."

"Still wounded, if you care," he wheezed out.

"I was so scared."

"Um... I am hurt," he breathed.

"Promise me you'll never do follow me again," I demanded.

"Seriously? Do we really need to do this now?"

"Yes."As soon as I said that his coughing became rabid. He doubled over pulling his hand over his chest.

I frantically leaned inside my car and searched for a bottle. Finding it quickly I slipped the mouth on Percy's mouth. He graciously drank it in. While I was looking at him drinking his water, with worry laden eyes, he slipped me a sly grin.

"Haww... you did this on purpose." I hit him lightly on the shoulder, this turned out to be bad.

His eyes opened wide and he doubled over, his hand flinging to his shoulder. Shit, I thought.

"Sorry, I am so sorry, wait," I threw open his shirt buttons and checked his shoulder. I didn't know how bad it was, I am no doctor, but it looked sick. I don't know how I hadn't noticed this before. I didn't want to see him in such a bad shape but I couldn't help when my eyes flirted over his body. I cringed when I saw his left side, the one which withheld the impact, covered with cuts and blood.

I did the one thing which came to my mind. I turned it upside down and the water gushed down. I could instantly see his face relaxing and he lay down on the back seat, "Sorry, about that."

I bent down to see my car seat all red but I waved it aside, "Never mind, I just got a new wallpaper. Just know this, you would be the one to be seated in there." We both managed a smile.

"The ambulance coming anytime soon?" he enquired. I nodded.

"So this shirt you are wearing, is it new or your favourite?" Confused I looked down to see a pale yellow shirt with an animated character. When I bought it, it could pretty cool but now half of it was gone. With the outfit I was wearing today it looked cool though.

"Nah, just an old shirt. I would be disposing it off soon-AArGH!" Next instant I was lying down on the car seat beside Percy. I couldn't see his face but I didn't say anything. His arms lay firmly on my waist.

As the seconds passed, we seemed to realize our position and the situation between us, so complicated that it muddled my head to even think about it...

But silently I prayed for this moment to last, to freeze. I know I was being soaked in blood but I didn't care. I wanted Percy.

And I knew that it wouldn't last forever.

Let's say if the ambulance took 10 minutes to come, we must be laying in silence for 4 minutes.

-xxx-

**Percy POV**

When I woke up, I was in a hospital. The nurse came in and cheerfully said, "You were so lucky! It was firstly a miracle that you were conscious even after a car accident and had less cuts than average. So everything's been treated though you better not put your shoulder to use, it will hurt. Additionally, you have no lasting scars. And you may want to thank that lovely lady who was with you. Beautiful and wise choice by the way," she winked and I blushed at her intended comment, "we found her whispering your name, sir, and maybe she was the one who really saved you. Don't let her go." She walked out.

_Oh Annabeth, how can I thank you? _

The moment I was discharged and just outside the hospital on my way to my home I was pummelled by half the school.

"Percy, congrats man."

"You are a survivor, Percy."

"I don't know what I would have done without you."

Yes, I was popular. All my friends and more were there but not the one who saved me.

As they all cheered and whooped, my eyes wandered searching for the one. She couldn't have left me, I know she wouldn't.

And then I saw her, sitting on the sidewalk, her head covered with a, I gulped, a familiar blue cloth. _She still had it! Even after all this years!_ My heart was bursting with joy and I would have ran towards her and picked her up and spun her around if not for my company. That blue cloth was our symbol of friendship, of our wellness.

"_Where did you get this?" asked little Annabeth, fingering the soft fabric. _

"_From my mother, it was kept unused on the shelf, so I took it," little I said_.

_Annabeth hugged me. "But why are you giving it to me?"_

"_Your birthday, remember? But of course I will give you a bigger gift when I came back," I extended my arms wide to emphasise, but her face fell._

"_You wouldn't attend my birthday?"_

"_I know, right? But I need to go somewhere that day. I am really sorry."_

"_You won't attend my birthday?"_

"_That is why I am giving you this, to promise you that I will always make it up to you and comeback to you."_

_After a while we left the swings and went our respective houses. What I didn't tell her was that my parents were getting a divorce. _

I made my way towards her indiscreetly. Reaching my destination I pretended to trip over her legs and knelt down. I turned back to look at her and smiled. Her inquisitive look relaxed and she smiled back mouthing okay.

Then we went on with our lives.

Though, of course, her smile made all the difference in my day.

When I reached home I put my hands in my pocket to find a letter stuffed in there.

_To my darling Seaweed Brain,_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxX X xxxxxxxxxxx xxx xx x_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxX X xxxxxxxxxxx xxx xx x_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxX X xxxxxxxxxxx xxx xx x_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxX X xxxxxxxxxxx xxx xx x_

_From Your former best friend._

**A/N: So, this is it and I hope you like it. Sorry for the late update but I was out of town, but I think I made up by making this chapter longer! So there you go.**

**REVIEW or face a very unhappy me. 5 reviews till I update further.**

**Check out my other stories KIDNAPPED and A FRIENDLY RIVALRY.**

**Imp: I have three other story plots in mind and have written the first chapter already. I want to know whether you guys want it up now or after my current stories are finished.**

**A Cinderella story (Title to be changed)(Ideas, anyone?)**

** See, Annabeth is a very rich girl, while Percy is low on that thing. So there is difference between statuses. But they are very best friends. So the story follows them and lots of drama (Well duh!). This is the loose plotline and I would be working on it. (Suggest some proper summary plz?)**

**Train Journey**

**I don't know if you know what a train is or if have ever travelled by one, but I am talking about the sleeper ones in the first class AC coaches. Sleeper trains are there when the duration of the journey is long so what if the train gets delayed and delayed and stuck in a crisis? More time for Percabeth to bond. Due to some confusion, they both are stuck with each other in the same coach. With different ways and habits will they survive that train ride and fall for each other or there already messed history is about to be messes? So there's one with that.**

**Baby, I'm loving it!**

**At 22 and knocked up accidently by Percy, Annabeth is expecting a baby. And she is angry. No, here they don't know each other but for their parents, and rivals. And Annabeth hates children, especially babies. Her 1 option is to give up it for adoption because abortion is strictly prohibited by Percy. But for six months, she falls in love with the baby and keeps him with her. But then, she gets tired and can't manage him. Then Percy gets the baby and takes care of him. You must have seens with the caption "No DNA test required", something like that. **

**So let's see if he managed to make his family come together.**

**Reply quick!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth POV**

Yup! It's a party. A high school party, none the less. The music, the drinks, the cloths, the sorts, all present? Check.

Yes, I am a party person. People would go so far as to say that I am the life of the party. Maybe I am, I have no right to say.

I was enjoying right now or I would have been enjoying if Percy's piercing glare was not glaring through my brain.

Confused? Let me explain.

When the party started (translated to when I reached the party) I searched for Percy, to ask him if he really was alright. That day was kind of rowdy.

There were these amazingly cushiony clusters of sofas in the formation of a U with a square glass table in between. Rusty conversations floated through the air. The light was dimmed, or rather; it was a dim yellow colour. It was that evening fancy restaurant atmosphere.

Anyways, Percy was sitting on the middle sofa, claiming it for himself. No seriously, he legs were spread out and his back was slumped. He glared at everyone who even dared to come near his sofa; and if not, maybe glaring at his drink would be enough to turn it into plain water.

So I located him(seriously it was not all that difficult, there was a wide space around him) and walked towards him. He looked up glaring but kind of relaxed when he noticed me.

"So," I asked, taking a seat on the sofa on his left side, "you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I see, not in a good mood today," I mused, a slight smile on my lips. Yup, today was the day when my smile would not turn off, no matter what, and this really happened on a select few days.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he continued to glare at his drink. I relaxed onto my seat, testing the cushions.

"There's not much of our crowd," he shot out from nowhere, and I was shook out of my stupor.

"Huh!"

"Hello beautiful!" said a particularly seductive voice. I turned my attention from Percy to said stranger. The man was tall, handsome and kind of had the rich bad boy look. His fellow friends stood in a semi-arch around me. I smiled. Time to play a game I play best.

"Hello pretty boy."

"Oh! Thank you, but I kind of prefer the word "handsome", you know," he smirked.

"Of course you do," I threw my hand forward a bit.

"So miss, I was wondering he I could get you some drinks?" he said in a husky way.

"Sure." I smiled and licked my lips.

I could feel Percy's gaze on me.

The man's friend came and sat on my armrest, putting his arm round my shoulder, fingering it. "Hey, my name's Bran, wanna hook up?"

A slight glance towards Percy and I find him glaring daggers at Bran.

"I think your friend already booked me up. But you know I charge like $500 per hour," and poor Bran fell flat on his butt.

At the same time, my waiter came. "Why are you sitting on the floor, man? Fancy it more that the hot girls roaming about," he laughed at his own joke. "Here's your drink." And seriously I could feel Percy's blood boiling right next to me. I politely take a sip or two. "Maybe you are not as dumb as you look. So what say? Are you ready to go upstairs?"

I bit back a laugh.

"I would love too but let's, you know, first let's get to know each other. Then later tonight," I finished with a wink.

He seemed disappointed for a bit, but then smirked back. "Sure, babe."

Just then Bran seemed to recover from his little money problem. "Richard, she's $500 per hour."

Richard's eyes bulged out of his sockets, "WHAT!?" he practically yelled. "But I wanted to tap- ah, never mind we will do it the hard way then."

That is when I noticed that most of the people here were not our grade. They were probably gatecrashers. Why, Annabeth, why do you get yourself in trouble always?"

"I don't think we have any further business here that we would like stay for, let's go," Percy's deep, soothing voice washed over all of us. He stood up, setting his drink down and firmly placed a hand on my wrist. I sneaked out of it and led my fingers up to below his armpit, which I thought was far more comfortable and firm. I leaned close to him. He began to lead me away from there and towards the 'out' door.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" their whole gang exclaimed. Fortunately, the party was loud as it is so it didn't attract any unwanted attraction.

"Even if I was her boyfriend I wouldn't tell anything to because firstly, you would probably be too muddled to understand me and secondly, I don't know."

True to his word, before they understood what he said we were safely in his car and driving away.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, when will you grow up?"

"Oh come on, I only do that in front of you."

Maybe I didn't realise then, but that was a pretty heavy wording. But as I said, no one can dampen the mood tonight. Hell yeah.

"Hey Annabeth, where are you driving us?"

"Can't you guess?" I teased him.

"Of course I do," he replied haughtily, "I know these streets very well. But with me?"

"Who else, Percy? Who else?"

"I knew I was amazing."

"Very funny; but still you got into an accident."

"And it still hurts."

"Where does it hurt, poor wittle-little baby Percy?" I snaked my hands towards his tummy and poked lightly.

"Hey, no touching, eyes on the road. Not on this amazingly awesomely superbly, fantabulously fair and handsome boy cause he's taken."

"By whom? Annabeth Chase?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Annabeth, eyes in the road.

I stopped the car (cause we had already reached the beach) and looked incredulously at him.

He just stared back innocently. "My poor baby little Percy's got his head in a tersy."

"Tersy? What the hell it's supposed to mean?"

I Annabeth Chase will not admit that I had said a word without any meaning. "Just whatever your little seaweed brain can understand." I opened the door and went out. Jackson quickly followed.

Just when the cool wind hit my face and I saw he tress swimming in the air, I started laughing.

"I had so much fun tonight." I said.

"Yup it was pretty freaking amazing. Just like Disneyworld," he said sarcastically.

A few moments of silence. Then:

"I will drown you into the water."

"I will crumple you into the sand."

I narrowed my eyes, "Let the games begin."

Then begin our night out with our cries and laughter echoing around.

.

..

.

"Percy? Annabeth?"

SNAP

We both turned around at that, from our interlocked positions to Drew... and her fellow lackeys.

We both stood up and brushed down our clothes and hand-brushed our hair and stood there like spotted criminals.

"Oh my god? What are you doing here, alone?"

I knew Drew, our photos would be up tomorrow morning.

"What are you doing here, I wonder?" her eyes fluttering between me and Percy.

And we both began to speak at the same time.

"Nothing-who said we were here?-what-nothing at all-what are you doing here-we were just-playing around-truly-no lie- I swear-nothing else-what does it matter to you?-hey Drew?"

Drew in turn just gave us her signature sugary smirk and left us in dust.

She left me thinking about the letter I had given him.

_Let's have a temporary truce._

**A/N: So that's all done. I AM SORRY if you didn't like it. I am happy if you liked it.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

They were sitting in a cyber- cafe the reason being that they had a project to do. Annabeth didn't have a partner so Percy took it in his mind to be her one.

Though of course, they were logged into their unofficial school site and surfing through their Percabeth page. It was really stupid and meaningless, if you asked them.

Percy pointed it the one in which Annabeth was on the sand and he was facing her, showing her his muscles, and patting them subsequently.

"This one's the best," he said as he smuggled a hand on her shoulder, drumming his fingers on her bare arm.

"Nope," she took the mouse and scrolled above, "This one's the best." It was the one in which Percy looked disgusted as she rubbed sand onto his hair. It was then that he had said, '_I work really hard on my hair, Annabeth, and I really don't want you spoiling it.'_

Then Percy scrolled to a picture in which he was on his knees in front of Annabeth with said person looking like she was in tears.

"Aww...," cooed Annabeth, "look at you proposing to me."

Percy huffed, "I so wasn't!" he exclaimed.

"Or was he begging for mercy, I don't remember which," she winked.

"I agree that the first picture was better." He crossed his hand.

"Hey, I know I am right," Annabeth grinned slyly.

"Why you gotta be so rude,

Don't you know that I am a human too..."

Annabeth laughed, "You love to sing, idiot, don't you!"

"Not really, I sing when you are bored."

"Yeah, right, as if! Maybe that's why you sound like a donkey."

Percy brought a hand near his heart, "Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry you anyway!" he shouted.

Annabeth put her hand on her ear, "Yes, and I want my dad to hear you."

"So, you agree then."

Annabeth twisted her lips in an odd way, the left bit high pointing to the side, "To what exactly?"

Percy grinned, "That you will marry me, of course."

Annabeth whacked him on his head, upside down.

"Hey, you know I was going to say that, no hitting!" Percy exclaimed.

"But I didn't know that you _were_ going to say that," a huffing Annabeth retorted. "Wait till my mother hears that. '_What are you doing with a disgraceful son of Poseidon?' _Etc. Etc_."_

"As if you listen to your mother. Anyways it's not as if you are getting offers left and right. Plus, I am as good looking and amazing as anyone you'll get."

"Self praise is donkey's praise! Anyways, I am 17, like seventeen-freaking-seventeen. Nobody gets married when they are seventeen. I mean SEVENTEEN!"

"Oh please. I will Google you a list of couples who got married when they were seventeen. And I still don't see you complaining about marrying me," he winked suggestively.

"LOL!" and for the second time that day, she whacked him on the head upside down. Well... more like poked his tummy.

Annabeth scrunched her nose, "It's no fun hitting you! You are too... solid!"

"Thanks for the complement on my physic. It's all yours. Now will you marry me?"

Annabeth whined, "Percy, just drop it. I know you are not getting a girl right now, but it doesn't man that I will have to a replacement for that."

"Okay fine. I was kidding. There's no need to get defensive. Take a chill pill."

"Fine!"

"But I am gonna marry_ that girl, marry ya' anyway, marry that girl, marry ya' anyway, marry that girl and be her family_!"

A few moments of silence later:

"But you were very persuasive. Any underlying feelings I should know of?" Annabeth said lightly, examining her fingernails.

Percy looked at her and pouted, "And now you are interested, right after I cancelled my orders of entertaining you. Annabeth, is this the time?" he grinned mischievously and turned to look back at the computer screen.

"No, darlin'. It's quite all right. I would love to have our first date in a cyber- cafe looking at our photos.

A few moments of peace and then they both were bursting into laughter.

"So do you want to come over to my house later this evening?"

"I'll rather not. I don't know what I would find next," Annabeth said. She meant it to light, in a joking kind of way, making it look as if she was all over it, but in reality it came out little too harsh and cold.

"Yeah, right, sorry. I need to go now." Percy stood up and fumbled a lot while trying to find his cell phone and car keys which were kept on the same chair as the one in which Annabeth was sitting. His cheeks flushed as her hand reached for them the same time as his did. He retrieved his keys and turned his back when :

"I apologize, I... I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, never mind. It's no big deal," Percy flashed a smile but it didn't have its usual spark and his eyes flashed in this weird baby-seal-injured style.

And it pained Annabeth to see him like this knowing that this once she caused it and she could do nothing about it.

She stood and tentatively rested a hand on his shoulder, 'No really, I don't blame you."

He shook his shoulder violently and I retrieved my hand back, hurt and guilty.

But Percy being Percy turned around quickly and kissed the top of my hand, compensating for the earlier jerk. He didn't like to make anybody guilty even if it was their fault. He had a fear of rejection and rejecting others.

"No, it's alright really. Just...ugh, whatever." He once again turned back and walked out of the cafe.

The weak cry of, "Wait!" stayed stuck between her vocal cords.

She had crossed into enemy territory and was now treading in dangerous waters.

She took out a printout of the photo in which Percy was proposing her, well... almost.

_Temporary truce is over, Annabeth thought. It really was temporary._

**A/N: Happy? I hope so.**

**A really big shoutout to LIghtNIghtSky881( I apologized if I spelled your name wrong, if it is, I'll correct it in the next issue, my net is not working right now so I can't check)**

**I LOVED your reviews so much, I thought I was gonna cry. The way you put that time in writing me a para was so comforting. It felt like I had someone out in this world who really enjoyed my work enough to spend time on actually reviewing it. Not once, but 4 times. (which was the limit by the way, 1vote, 1value,. Also I have read several of your stories and I found them amazing. I guess I have also reviewed in a few, but I am not so sure.**

**Anyways, I am sorry if I disappointed you in anyway, or offended, but you are amazing, and you are a wonderful person and just know this that you did a wonderful deed.**

**Okay, now I'll stop. I am getting too sentimental.**

**Everyone check out her stories.**

**-over and out**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, (I will reply to all my reviews soon, promise} REVIEW REVIEW, FAVORITE FOLLOW.**

**Check out my other stories (all PERCABETH): A FRINDLY RIVALRY, BOND, BABY TROUBLES, JUST THE WAY YOU ARE, COMATOSE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_love you guys_


End file.
